


A Spoonful of Sugar

by guineamania



Series: DC TV-Verse One-Shots [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Identity Reveal, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: Wally hates being left behind on missions and he especially hates them when Robin is so perky





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> For kaige68 from the prompt: "In every job that must be done, there is an element of fun."

“Oh my god Rob just shut it,” Wally exclaimed as the duo were sat in front of the computers in the Batcave. Robin had got some annoying pop song stuck in his head and just wouldn’t stop humming it as he hacked. Wally was annoyed enough that Flash had side-lined him for this mission in Gotham and now Robin was being way too perky. It was just all rubbing him the wrong way.

“Stop being so grumpy Wally, staying in the Batcave isn’t that bad. The Flash and Batman still need our help even though it isn’t in the field,” Robin continued, not changing Wally’s opinion in the slightest. They were all getting annoyed about the lack of action except for the Boy Wonder. Speedy said it was because Robin had been doing it longer than all of them or that his home life was really bad so he just enjoyed any time helping Batman. There was no other explanation as to how someone so young was a crime fighting vigilante in the world’s most crime ridden city.

“You mean they need your help. I’m just sat here passing you things every so often,” Wally grumbled and Robin resumed his humming.

"In every job that must be done, there is an element of fun," Robin sighed and Wally’s head snapped around.

“Did you just quote Mary Poppins at me? You of all people?” Wally exclaimed, spinning round on his chair to face his best friend.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Dick asked, typing away on the hack without even a pause for thought.

“Well let’s just say, you don’t have the most orthodox of childhoods with the whole gymnastics and hacking and vigilante thing going on. I didn’t really see you as the type,” Wally continued with a half shrug.

“I still do normal kid things. And gymnastics isn’t that odd,” Robin argued but Wally just scoffed.

“It’s not just gymnastics mate. It’s like hard core parkour stuff,” Wally replied and Robin couldn’t argue on that front.

“That still doesn’t mean I can’t spend an odd evening in and watch Disney movies with my dad every so often,” Robin stated and Wally cheered internally at getting the smallest little bit of information about Robin’s home life. He had a dad, who he liked enough to watch Disney movies with. But why would this dad let a ten year old go out on a night and stop crime with Batman.

 

TWO YEARS LATER

 

“What the!” Barry exclaimed as Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne stood in front of the Flash family. Dick had finally convinced Bruce that they should reveal their identities to their closest friends and the West-Allens were top of that list.

“Yep, that was the reaction I was going for,” Dick grinned as Wally just stood there dumbstruck. But when he stopped to think about it, it all made sense. The only dad that would let a little kid out to solve crimes would be the one that started the whole vigilante thing. And Batman had so much money because he was a billionaire during the day time. Then something clicked.

“Oh my god, Batman watched Mary Poppins,” Wally gasped and it took a few seconds but it clicked in Dick’s mind and they both burst out laughing.

“I don’t understand, it is a Disney classic,” Bruce frowned and this just caused both boys to laugh even harder.


End file.
